


Wyatt

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Matt loved Wyatt, he did not love being woken up by him at almost 3 in the morning, especially when he had to be to work at 8.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything is not as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyatt

As much as Matt loved Wyatt, he did not love being woken up by him at almost 3 in the morning, especially when he had to be to work at 8.

He'd been pulled out of his foggy dream slowly, his senses coming to him and alerting him to the warm body pressed to his back, kisses dotting the back of his neck, and the firm hardness against his ass. Although he usually didn't mind, he, again, had to work and very much needed his sleep.

"Wyatt, no," he mumbled out as his eyes peeked open, trying to shift away from the lips on his neck and the hand that had begun running up his chest to his throat and jaw, trying to keep him still. "Ferreal, stoppit."

To no avail, Matt's boyfriend only held him tighter, his hand squeezing a bit uncomfortably on his neck. God he was such a brute. Far too rough of a person. "Wyatt, seriously. I have work later," he protested in a murmur, attempting to push him away. "And let go, that hurts." He, of course, did not let go.

He slowly blinked, looking at the flat wall a few feet in front of him. In the darkness of the room, the walls were nearly black, the only light coming from a tiny crack in between the curtains. 

He tried to shift himself over on the mattress. Wyatt was a furnace under the covers, and Matt was practically dying of a heat stroke.

A leg went over his own , effectively pinning him in place, and he groaned in frustration. He just wanted to sleep, and with the lips on his neck and the dick against his ass, that wasn't happening. "You're such an ass," Matt grumbled out, letting himself go limp. "There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to go back to bed now."

Wyatt was still quiet, his kisses now replaced with nips of sharp teeth. It wasn't out of the ordinary, seeing as he liked to gloat in silence. And Jesus Christ, he had sharp teeth. Why was he even biting him, why was this a thing.

Matt closed his eyes, hoping that if he just ignored him that he'd stop. It sometimes worked. He was hoping very, very dearly that this was going to be one of the 'sometimes'.

Wyatt continued to nip his skin, occasionally licking a spot because he was a strange person. Matt didn't question it. He was used to Wyatt being weird (and annoying). The hand on Matt's jaw shifted down to fully caress his throat, still squeezing some. He hoped that Wyatt wasn't trying to screw with him, because he wasn't in the mood to play.

Besides the hand holding his neck a little tighter than was comfortable, he was actually starting to go back to sleep. Maybe, just maybe he'd actually pass back out. He let out a slow, calm breath, allowing himself to properly relax. His spine hurt. Oh well.

Wyatt's nipping bite-kisses had become a bit rougher, but fuck him, Matt was nearly back asleep and did not give two shits.

A low, angry, unearthly growl, sounded behind him, causing his eyes to shoot open. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and his body stiffened. "Wyatt?"

It was only when the hand on his neck clamped down, and talon-like nails dug into the skin that he remembered that Wyatt had flown out of state that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tl;dr:
> 
> Guy's boyfriend keeps fucking with him while he's trying to sleep (presumably for sex) but he ignores the boyfriend.
> 
> Turns out boyfriend is out of state and it's probably an incubus that's pissed because he got ignored.


End file.
